Because of a Christmas Song
by Elizabeth Emme
Summary: Blaine feels Kurt deserves more than what Kurt got as his "first kiss".


"What's Dalton like?" another question escaped from Kurt's mouth as he squeezed his favorite Judy Garland album to his chest - it stopped him from wrapping his arms around the dark-haired boy beside him.

"Meh." Blaine grunted, shrugging his purple, cotton shirt against the bristles beneath him. "Nothing compared to McKinley, for sure, a lot more strict," he scratched his nose and returned his arm to behind his head.

_The night is bitter,_  
_The stars have lost their glitter_

"Will I like it?" Kurt blurted out unexpectedly.

"Only time will tell, Kurt." Blaine said politely, mulling the question over, "I suppose you will. Plus, I'll be there to help." A smile could be heard in his voice.

"Ah," Kurt sighed, unaware of anything else to say. In just a few days time he would be leaving William McKinley High School forever to join Blaine at Dalton Academy, and hopefully be accepted into the Warblers, Dalton's glee club.

Kurt was excited to be leaving McKinley, and he had spent most of the past week trying to find out the main reason as to why. He had narrowed it down to the fact that he was finally going to be escaping the clutches of that imbecile Neanderthal, David Karofsky, who decided to take out his anger of being stuck in the closet out on Kurt. The other reason, Kurt was sure of, was he would be closer to Blaine.

He craned his neck to find a better view of the boy who was currently laying on his, Kurt's, floor. He surveyed the detailed outline of Blaine in his purple V-neck, which unfortunately for Kurt, had sleeves that were just long enough to cover Blaine's gorgeous biceps, but that didn't stop him from basking in the glory of the rest of his body including the skin tight red jeans he was wearing.

_The winds grow colder_  
_And suddenly you're older_

Kurt's lips slowly spread into a smirk, thinking of how it would feel to have all of that belong to him. _But it couldn't _said the small nagging voice in the back of his mind. Of course it couldn't. Blaine was too perfect for him, he could never feel anything for Kurt, he was just... just Kurt's mentor, of sorts. But that didn't mean Kurt was not allowed to let his imagination roam.

_And all because of the man that got away._

No, Kurt would never let Blaine get away. He would have done anything to keep Blaine in his life, even if they were just friends. He turned his head the opposite way, staring at his bed yet not seeing it as he day dreamed of Blaine and how his sweet kisses would feel, were they to be together.

* * *

Blaine pulled his knees up toward the star covered ceiling. His eyes glanced over the glow-in-the-dark planets and constellations, though they were not yet illuminated thanks to the light bulbs that burned, concealed by lamp shades. His head traveled with his eyes until his cheek lay on his arm, facing Kurt.

_No more his eager call,_  
_The writing's on the wall;_

He noticed Kurt's head was faced the other way, towards the bed. He gazed at the brown locks on the back of Kurt's head which stuck out in all directions thanks to the rug they were laying on. Blaine smiled to himself and his thoughts ran wildly what it would feel like to run his fingers through that hair.

_The dreams you dreamed have all_  
_Gone astray._

Blaine's ludicrous ideas of how soft Kurt's hair were somehow turned into how soft Kurt's lips were. _No _he thought softly to himself averting his eyes once again to the ceiling. Kurt was already dealing with enough, what with that Dave kid lip-raping him in the locker rooms. It wasn't Kurt's fault, of course; Dave is obviously confused about his sexuality.

_The man that won you_  
_Has gone off and undone you._

_I just wish he would take some advice_, he thought reminiscing of the day in the stairwell when he and Kurt had cornered Dave.

He's_ not coming out anytime soon_, he remembered saying. It was true, Dave wouldn't be coming to terms with what he was feeling any time soon. But that's no reason for Kurt to feel guilty. Dave would come around in his own time, and if he needs help, I hope he knows where I'll be.

_That great beginning_  
_Has seen the final inning._

What he did to Kurt was completely unacceptable though, stealing his first kiss like that. Blaine wished Kurt had received more than that for his first kiss, he deserved more than that. Blaine's face twisted into a mask of anger, confusion, and sadness. He would have given anything to change Kurt's first kiss_. I could still be his real first kiss. _Yes, that was quite possible, but he didn't know how Kurt would react. He certainly didn't think Kurt was open to any kissing at the moment.

Blaine sighed internally and thoughts of Kurt's soft lips against his flashed across his mind yet again. _Soon, I hope they won't just be fantasies _Blaine closed his eyes as he let his imagination take him to realms he dare didn't try to experience physically, a smile played at his lips the whole time.

* * *

Kurt's charade of looking at the bed was growing weak, it would soon appear that he had fallen asleep if he didn't attempt to make any movement soon. To his relief, or annoyance, the Garland album had come to an end. He sat up bringing one knee to his chest and laying the other one on its side. He shifted through various albums that were strewn across the floor and met a controversy; a choice between his favorite Christmas album, and _Wicked_.

He extended an arm towards Blaine, intent on poking him and asking of his opinion but something stopped him. _Kurt,_ he addressed himself, _just poke him already, why don't you?_ Listening to his subconscious, he smiled at the silliness of himself and tapped Blaine's chest. _I wish I could run my hands over it instead_. Blaine's eyes flickered open and he turned his head to the source. He smiled when he found Kurt looking at him, his arm still out in front of him, hanging sloppily on the floor.

"Yeeeess?" He drawled sleepily.

"Did I wake you sleepy-head?" Kurt asked, smiling at Blaine's child-like speech.

"No," said Blaine with mock hurt. He gave up the hurt façade easily, "I was just day dreaming," he smiled as he sat up gingerly, avoiding dizziness. "What's up?" Blaine asked, biting his lip.

Kurt smiled, imagining how it would be to bite that lip, just as he had seen. "I was just wondering what you wanted to listen to next. You see, I can't seem to decide between the Wicked soundtrack, or Christmas music." Kurt implied the question, holding up both albums in turn.

"Ah, well, as fantastic as the Wicked soundtrack is," Blaine smirked, then leaned towards Kurt and continued quietly, "I can't pass up an opportunity to get a Christmas music fix in." Blaine slowly drew his torso backwards.

Kurt made a noise of protest, not wanting him to get farther away. He tugged on his bottom lip, nodding, and leaned forward, releasing the Judy Garland album from the record player's hold. He focused now on finding the album cover.

Blaine picked up the Christmas album that was sitting in Kurt's lap, his hand brushing against Kurt's thigh. After drawing his hand back, he smiled slyly to his lap, fixating on taking the album out of the cover and placing it in the record player.

Kurt, taking deep breaths, put the Garland album back in its slip and laid it on top of the other album they had already listened to,_ Singing in the Rain._

The infamous intro to Jingle Bells began while Blaine fell onto his back once more. He closed his eyes and crossed his ankle over his knee in the air, tapping his foot. Kurt stayed sitting up, placing his cheek on his knee and taking the opportunity to stare at Blaine. Before he knew it, the next song began to play; _You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch_. Kurt snorted a laugh of disapproval, and tried to block the memories from flooding back and making themselves present through his tear ducts. Blaine opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"Something funny, Hummel?" smirked Blaine. As much as Kurt loved it when Blaine called him by his last name, it didn't lift his spirits enough, in return he slowly shook his head, biting his lip and smiling sadly. "Care to share?" asked Blaine sounding worried.

"Well, this – er – this song reminds me of my mother," stated Kurt, willing his voice not to break.

Blaine smiled ignorantly, "Speaking of, where is she? I've been to your house multiple times and I've never seen her," Blaine sat up in a similar position to Kurt's; one knee raised, the other on the ground. He wrapped both arms around his raised knee and looked at Kurt.

"She – er – well, she died when I was six," Kurt mumbled, his eyes stinging with tears. He didn't seem to care as they started to fall. He did, however, avert his gaze from Blaine's dazzling hazel eyes to his chest.

"Oh, _oh_. Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry," Blaine recited his condolences and reached out a hand to place it on Kurt's cheek which Blaine ended up moving almost instantly to wipe away a tear that had fallen down his cheek.

"It's not easy," whispered Kurt, breathing raggedly, "to talk about it. I don't think I've even mentioned it to anyone but my dad off my own accord," Kurt laughed sadly, his voice shadowed a break.

Blaine scooted over to Kurt, sitting next to him. He wrapped an arm around Kurt and rubbed his arm.

"I'm sure she was absolutely stunning, and amazing in every way," Blaine said blatantly. Kurt looked up at Blaine through his eyelashes.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered.

He delivered a small, sweet kiss to Blaine's cheek out of gratitude, and smiled before looking away. Blaine stared in silent amazement, his mouth slightly open, at Kurt. How he had wished his lips would be the one to get to touch Kurt, and now Kurt had done just so. His heart beating fast, Blaine took the arm that wasn't already hooked around Kurt and used two fingers to pull Kurt's chin towards him. His fingers crawled up Kurt's jaw line until the palm of Blaine's hand cupped his cheek. The pad of his thumb traced Kurt's cheek.

_Was this the right time to do this? While Kurt was in tears? _But before he could even begin to think of an answer to those questions, Kurt twisted his body to face Blaine and placed both of his hands on the sides of his face.

Blaine laughed "your hands are _freezing_." Kurt smiled and did a little half shrug, his breath coming in raggedly while he moved in closer to Blaine. Kurt moved slowly, thinking over what he was about to do, what he was about to give up, and how he was going to do it; He had no experience. Kurt hesitated.

Blaine, on the other hand, didn't want to wait. Both boys knew what was happening, and since neither of them backed down, Blaine was positive Kurt wouldn't mind what he was about to do. He smiled and lunged himself at Kurt, almost knocking the two boys over. Their lips locked in a mix of tears, longing, and utter relief. Kurt was laughing from Blaine's eagerness, and showed how he wanted it just as much by reciprocating his actions. The two boys fell to the floor in a tangle.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck in a hustle to be closer to the boy and Blaine, in turn, wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist and held him tight. The other hand he saved to finally let his rough, guitar-string-worn fingers run through Kurt's hair, which he soon found out, lived up to his expectations and more at how soft it was.

In the mixture of all the chaos, Kurt felt a warming completeness enclose his heart. He felt like he had so much more to live for, now that he had finally experienced his real first kiss. Having it be Blaine just made it more wonderful. All thoughts of Dave Karofsky were wiped from Kurt's mind. All that mattered now was getting closer to Blaine, being closer to Blaine. Blaine… Blaine.

When the boys finally tore apart, after what felt like just mere seconds, they were both breathing heavily. They lay on the floor, arms still wrapped around each other.

Kurt had somehow managed to wrap his leg around Blaine's knees too, which he quickly thereafter disentangled from around Blaine, and loosened his hold on Blaine's neck. Blaine, in turn let go of Kurt's hair, keeping his hand on the small of Kurt's back. Together, the boys laid on the ground, holding each other, listening to each other's heart beats, which seemed to beat as one.

_You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch_ was long over; they had now passed the first few lines of _Baby, it's Cold Outside_. Kurt, although still trapped in the haze of the moment, couldn't help but remember that it was one of his hopes to be able to sing this with someone. The holidays were approaching, maybe he would finally get his wish.

* * *

"Kurt," Blaine whispered after a while. Their lips were still mere inches apart for Blaine had leaned his forehead against Kurt's

"Hmm?" Kurt breathed back. Blaine's breath warmed Kurt out of a trance; He had been playing what had just happened in his head a dozen times over.

"Kurt, will…" Blaine said a little more clearly, keep his voice at a whisper. He stopped, he was conspicuously thinking over his words carefully. Kurt broke the attraction between their foreheads, and looked up at Blaine's hesitation.

"Yes?" Kurt whispered, worried now. Blaine wasn't known to hesitate much.

Blaine inhaled deeply and on the exhale mumbled, "Ijuswatedtuknowif ouantedtuguowtwifme?"

Kurt gaped. "I'm sorry?" he asked. "I don't think I quite got that."

Blaine cleared his throat twice and took a deep breath, "I was wondering... if..." he took another deep breath, "If, um, you wanted to maybe go out. With me. On a date." Blaine closed his eyes, dreading Kurt's painfully kind rejection. Instead, he heard a small gasp come from in front of him. He opened his eyes and saw Kurt smiling the same smile he had worn when Blaine had sung "Teenage Dream" to him.

"Y-Yes. Blaine," Kurt gasped out, "Yes. A thousand times, yes."

Blaine smiled blissfully, he felt oddly accomplished. "Fantastic," he whispered. His hold on Kurt strengthened and he bent his head once again, and placed a soft kiss on Kurt's lips.

Kurt nuzzled closer to Blaine, once again placing their foreheads together. "So," he whispered, with his eyes closed, he felt oddly drowsy. "Would you like to stay the night?"


End file.
